


A man can only do so much

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Georges army needs help and Alex has a solution, but he gets him self into more trouble than he anticipated. Alex is looking at the face of death, in the hands of sickness and a "Friend".





	1. seeking help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



> welcome to my story, this is my first writing on here, now sit back and relax and find out why people are asking, Were is Alex????????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is determined to get america help but at what costs?

George was awoken by the sound of footsteps running through leave, he slowly lit a lamp just in time for his second in command to come running it

“Sir, Sir i just got news from hercules and he said that the british are planning on doubling there are but the end of the month!”

“Okay what are we supposed to?”

“Well sir we noo to go to the to the boot camp and get all the men we can.” Alex had this light in his eyes

“No alex we can’t, one we won’t get them in time and we don’t have any messengers at the moment.”

“Sir, I will go then, and before you say anything I will be going no matter what you say I will not lose this war.”

“Fine, alex be safe I want you back in four days with or without delivering the letter, you hear?”

And with that ALex was gone.

 

When George woke up later that day and decided to do some of the worker alex needed to finish, he never left the tent that day, or the next, george thought to himself, how does he do it? He laughed, he decided to take a walk outside to find the cmap a complete mess, so many people were huddled together, some worried, crying, some coming in from forest, and some coming back with fully loaded guns, he walked around till he found lafayette sidding in his tent crying.  
“Lafayette, what wrong?”

He looked up with tears in his eyes, “sir, Alexander is missing,” lafayette stopped and george thought, alex why didn’t you tell anyone., “you see no one saw him at all yesterday so we thought he might have went for a ride, but then the storm came and we both know terrified alex is of storms, so our worry grew, then he didn't come home last night-”

“Son, alex is fine am sure of it,” Laf looked up in confusion, “what is it son?”

“Sir, alex's horse came running into camp wounded and scared this morning,” georges stopped, “we fear alex has been taken prisoner and worse killed…”


	2. the return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex returns, sick and wounded dying, can he survive????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry :p

The next few days were spent searching for alex in the woods but nothing, eventually they gave up. It's been six days since alex left and the whole camp was grieving, he was about to put alex's things into a chest and send them to eliza he had already written to eliza to tell her he was missing and assumed dead, when lafayette came running unto the tent.

“SIR, IT IS ALEX HE IS BACK!!!” george jumped to his feet and ran out side it was freezing, it has been under 30 for the past five days and snowing, how he saw a army of men on horses and front and center was a small fairlie alex, soaked with snow, extremely pale and shaking,  
But alive

“Son?’’ are you okay 

In a cold harsh voice, “don’t call me son” 

George smiled, “I knew you could do it.”

“I said I was going to get them and i deliver-”and before he could finish his sentence someone yelled ‘’ALEX!” it was john laurens, george turned around to see alex hunching over passed out followed by a loud crack of thunder, what happened next was like it was in slow motion, A bolt of bright light came down and stuck alexander his body shook violently, the horse searched and stood up on its hind legs throwing alex’s lifeless body twenty feet back into a tree with a thunk then the horse ran off, everyone was just watching in awe

“Oh my god ALEX!” george yelled as he ran to alex, he picked him up and yelled everyone get back now!” everyone stopped huddling and moved apart,”John get the doctor, NOW!” and he started running towards his tent.

He set alex’s freezing, shaking body on the cot, taking off alexes wet clothing and putting one new dry ones, when the doctor came running in with lafayette, jon and aaron burr,

“Sir, what happened?”

“He arrive here about ten minutes ago and we were talking and he passed out on his horse, somehow struck by lightning, and then his horse got startled from the thunder and threw him about twenty feet into a tree trunk.”

The doctor felt alex’s head, and retracted it quickly, he rolled alex onto his back and saw a hung bruise covering his whole back, the doctor gasped,

“Doctor what is it?” john asked 

“THe doctor looked at the bruise a little more closely, “oh my god! There is no way his back could have bruised this quick, these are a couple days old, from the looks of it alex was thrown from his hose a couple days ago are wheel, then struck by lightning, and somehow survived, he also has very high fever, and he might have a concussion, from the looks of it he won’t make through the night.’’ 

The whole room went silent, “no…” john said almost to quietly to hear,  
“I am afraid so, all we can do it hope, I need you to mix the with water and give it to him every three hours, also keep a damp wet towel on his head, he might wake up through the night and be delusional not knowing where he is or becoming extremely violent, I must go know i will check in every hour.” the doctor left without another word,

“This all my fault,” said george, “I let him go and he got hurt, it's all my fault.” tears were blocking his vision, about two hours passed and alex didn’t wake up

Then all the sudden there was a crack of thunder, and Alex’s eyes shot open.

“Son? Are you alright?,” no response, “Alex?”

“We need to leave,” they all looked around confused at alex’s words, “NOW, BEFORE WE ALL DIE!”

“Son, you need to tell why we are in danger,”

“THE HURRICANE, WE ARE ALL GOING TO DROWN WE NEED TO GET TO HIGH GROUND.”

“Alex, tis just a regular storm, its okay, your okay.” john said with worry in his voice

 

“NO NO NO NO WE NEED TO GET OUT WE NEED TO GET OUT, WE NEED TO…” alex trailed off and tears stared streaming down his face he sat up, and his body was shaking violently.

“Guys, what's wrong with him?” aaron asked

Lafayette turned around checks stained with tear, “bad”

Alex jumped to his feet before anyone could do anything, “SAVE HIM, GET HIM OUT, ITS CRUSHING HIM, HE IS DROWNING, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MY BROTHER, PLEASE I CAN’T GET HIM OUT!!” everyone was in shock, everyone knew alex’s brother died during a hurricane that alot took alex as well, and when alex had the chance alex ran straight out of the tent into the slushy snow rain mix.


	3. running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is on the move getting worse and worse by the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Alex :(

Aaron knew now one was going to do anything they were two heart broken, so he ran after alex, the others followed, they could barely see in this weather it was like ice outside, they could not see alex, then someone ran up to them, it was charles lee, “General, with all due respect why is you second in command running half naked through the camp while screaming about a storm?” then it hit him the he remembered what had happened earlier, “will he be okay?” 

“He most likely won't make it through the night but we hope, now lee where did he go”

But before he could finish his sentence her heard a horrible blood curdling scream in the distance. They are started running towards alex, they found a couple soldiers, on the ground, struggling to keep someone down, they walk forward to find alex being held down by in total 7 soldier, wow, he is sick and small but he is strong,

“LET ME GO, WE NEED TO GET TO THE TOP OF THE HILL, WE NEED TO GET SAFE WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE, LET ME GO, AT THIS MOMENT!” but none of the moved and alex started crying am muttering words we couldn’t hear through the weather

“Sir, we saw him stumbling/running yelling that we need to get to high ground, his screams were terrible we something was off so when we approached his he started sobbing and attacking us for trying to calm hum down so we decided this was the only way to stop him, sir the doesn't look to good.”

“I know soldiers but we are doing all we can, please take him back to my tent.”  
They picked his up gently but it was hard considering how much he fought and screamed they were getting worse, more pained, people started coming out from the tents to see who was screaming but when they saw it was alex the quickly retreated back into their tents.

They got back to there tent the set him down but he tried to run again so they had to tie him down to the cot, “lee go get the doctor please, and hurry.” 

A few minutes later the doctor cna running in to the text, 

“WHat happened?”

“There was a crack of thunder and he woke up and started screaming he thinks he is 17 again on his island with his brother during the hurricane, he ran out and we had to hold him down to stop him and when we brought him back and he tried orun again so we had to tie him down.”

The doctor nodded and the doctor walked over to alex he forcefully threw alex's head back opening his mouth and poured a powdery liquid down his throat got up and said, “that should help but there is nothing we can keep him tied up though.” and he walked up out and they all forces on alex again who was whimpering, “please, please help him, help him he is going to die and it’s all my fault,” that went one for about ten minutes, george just holding one of him bound hands and shushing him, lafayette has holding the other one and smoothing his hair back and shushing him, all the sudden a drop of water dripped on the alex’s head and he let out one of the most blood curdling scream, full of pain and sorrow, “IT'S HAPPENING, IT’S FLOODING, MOMMA, MAMMA, HELP HIM! HALP HIM! JAMES! MOMMA! SOMEONE, HELP! HE IS DYING I AM DYING I CAN’T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER! In sorry…”

Alex suddenly went limp and passed out again, george had let go of alex’s hand rubbing it form how hard he squeezed it, tears falling down his face, lafayette was just staring at him in shock, eyes red and puff, and john had his hand over his mouth, taking in shaky breath, tear stained cheeks and red eyes, 

“Alex...oh my god” john said behind his ahd after a few minutes, what had they just witnessed.

The whole camp was quiet, to quiet everyone witnessed alex at night, George didn't want to remember it, and alex only seemed to get worse. Everyone was asleep but burr when alex woke up again,

“Moma?” alex's voice was full of sorrow and joy, “momma why are you here?”

“ALex? Are you alright?” burrs word woke up the rest of the they looked at him and buur pointed at alex they all watched,

“Momma, untie me momma, please help me, i need to get out, James? James mom won’t untie me will you? One of you help, i can’t take much more of this, Momma it hurts, i want it all to end….” there was a pause alex still looking in the corner but now with more light behind his eyes, “ have you met eliza, oh bless her soul, she is too good for me i was never good enough, i wish I could make her happy, i wish she was here so i could say goodbye, oh how i loved her, she was wonderful….” there was another pause and alex looked confused and hurt, “ momma you can't leave me, no not again, MOMMA, JAMES, NO NO NO NO NO COME BACK-” 

All the sudden alex let out a painful, loud scream, one of the loudest he has ever heard surly has gotten the attention of all the other soldiers, the alex’s eyes rolled back into his head and his whole body sharted shaking, george didn’t know what to do, he looked up everyone was frozen, “John go get the doctor, NOW!” john seemed to snap out if his trance and ran, when john didn't come back in about two minutes george decided to take matters into his own hands he cut the rope and picked alex’s shaking body up with the help of aaron, when they left the tent they were created by eliza, she was distraught and tired, george remember sending her a letter when alex’s horse came back and bought two weeks ago,

“Laf where is alex, where is my husband?” she was crying then she caught a look of alex whose body was still shaking, she screamed and screamed unintelligible words, everyone was out of there tents by now, george still needed to get to the doctors tent, then all the sudden george got hit in the gut by one of alex’s flailing elbows and he dropped alex into the snow, he was shaking and twitching even worse no, then the doctor can bursting through the crowd of worried soldiers, 

“He is having a seizure, if this keeps up he is not going to survive, we have to stop it-”

Then alex’s body stopped shaking and then alex screamed again this time worse than anything before, his eyes still rolled back into his head he was covered in snow and sweat, everyone watched in horror at is chest went up and down to fast, his eyes rolling in and out of his head and occasionally twitching and shaking, he grabbed his hair and started ripping it out and crying, a distant crackle of thunder in the distance cause him to stop his face full of terror some men were getting ready to lung to keep him down but instead he just stared at the sky and said

 

“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory, when's it going to get me, if i see it coming to i run or let it be, someone help me i need it to stop, end me please, just kill me already.” the like before his eyes rolled back into his head and he was out, everyone said nothing it was silent, eliza had puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks and both of her hands on her stomach, george just noticed that she was pregnant, georges heart shattered. They picked him up and brought him back into the tent put a wet towel on his head and sat.

“Eliza my love, i wish you were here so i could tell you i love you, i was never good enough and i am sorry i hope you find someone amazing and wonderful, when i'm going,”

“Alex, no you are my everything and you can’t leave me, alex i'm pregnant no you can’t,” her voice was pained and broken

“Please make is stop please i need it to stop.” the was the last time they heard from alex in three weeks, eliza has stayed by his side every minute of it, and her sisters Peggy and angelica have also arrived.


	4. Charles lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, will Alex make it?

George went to do his daily rounds laving eliza with alex, he has done it thousands of time before, but on his way back he saw eliza walking back into the tent and scream, george and john who had been one his was to see alex a wheel and ran into the tent, eliza was just staring at the bed, the ropes were cut and the bed was empty

“Eliza, where is alex?” 

“I don’t know a soldier came into see if you were here and when i said no he told me he would wait, so he did and he told me he could watch alex so i could use the bathroom, and i came back and he was gone.” by this time angelica and peggy ran into the tent to comfort eliza,

“Send out the alarms we have to find alex he could have not gotten out himself the ropes were clearly cut.”  
All the sudden he heard a scream it was alex’s they all ran out of the tent to find a group of people huddled and he couldn’t see what, they got through the crowd to see charles lee standing with a gun in his hand and alex tired to the tree very awake lee aimed the gun a alexand yelled,

“Your precious aud to camp second in command, the man who rode across the state and back in six days, got thrown off his horse twice and struck by lightning, but can’t handle a storm, This could be my job my job my titial me, this man has ruined my life and I am here to extract revenge,” 

he paused and walked over to alex and out the gun to his head, alex still has no idea where he was, why did he wake now what has lee been doing to him,

“look at your precious leader so easily manipulated, is was quite easy actually, I would just put sleeping powder in his water every night and no one notice,” he laughed, “and now it is all going to be worth it with just was pull of a trigger,”

he looked around eliza and her sisters were petrified, and all the soldiers had there hands one there guns ready to shoot, 

“say good bye alexander, one, two, three,” gorge closed his eyes with the sound of a gunshot he didn’t want to see he couldn’t why didn’t he do anything, but when he heard gasps he opened his eyes to see alex still awake and scared but lee dead on the ground with a hole in his head, he looked to where all the other soldiers were looking to see eliza standing there gun still up pointed at lee and fire in her eyes, 

“Untie alex now!!” she screamed and a couple soldiers rushed over untied him and alex importantly fell to the ground into the snow he groaned in pain rolling onto his back, george rushed toward him to find a hole in his chest. 

“Alex, baby are you okay?” eliza asked then noticing the bullet wound, “alex? Baby we need you to stay awake,” how was she so clam

For what felt like the hundredth time in the past month they rushed into the doctors tent, 

“What happened this it?”

“Alex was shot by lee.” they placed him down on the table and just watched the doctor and his team tie alex down so they could sew him together,

 

“Sir Hold himd down!”  
“He won’t let me get to the wound!”  
“Ties him down then!”  
“Sir he is losing alot of blood!”   
“Sir He is having another seizure!”   
“HE IS NOT BREATHING!”  
“HIS HEART STOPPED!”  
“SIR HE IS DYING!”  
“START CPR NOW!!” after a couple minutes alex they alex’s heart to start again and his seizure stopped and were tying him down while john was holding his wound to prevent more bleeding while sobbing,  
“sir the wound is infected, GEorge how long ago was he shot?”   
“I don’t know I think about ten minutes ago” Alex screamed again as they tried to touch the wound, he was struggling against the rope and his eyes rolled back in to his head as his body started shaking again causing john to lose his grip on the wound and causing more blood to seep out of him.   
“General you guys need to leave,” they all agreed and left without another word, they sat in georgetown for about three hours when john came in (one of the nurses there) all bloody and tired, george got nauseous, that was alex’s blood, 

“Alex is stable for the moment, the bullet entered in his stomach, we sewed him u pbe we don’t know about internal bleeding, he lost a lot of blood and had multiple seizures we don't know the extent of the damage, it doesn't look good, there is lots of organ damage, but only time will tell.” with tears in his eyes john left


	5. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short

Lester george went to the doctors tent to visit alex, he walked in and saw alex sitting up and smiling, “Nice you see you awake son,”

“Don’t call me son!” he laughed, “worst week every,” and winced in pain, “  
The doctors said i recover fully,”

“That is great.” 

 

“Is it true eliza shot lee i can’t remember a thing,”

“yup right in the head, i am glad you are alright,”

“Me too thank you for taking care of me” 

“Anytime”


End file.
